Field
The present application relates generally to customer service communications and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for context based multi-model customer service communications.
Description of Related Technology
As devices become more robust, the content available for display via the devices also increases. The devices may process more data in a faster way to provide enhanced user experiences. For example, some smartphones are capable of downloading high-definition video content via a cellular/LTE/3G connection for display on the smartphone.
Improvements in various customer care service scenarios have been introduced as the functionality of a device is improved. For example, the medium of communication was enhanced from voice calls to instant messages with automatic help bots which further evolved into social communication channels. While they benefit customers to reach and engage with service providers in new modalities, each channel was relatively isolated and did not provide a level of privacy which inspired customer confidence in using any one of the service means. Accordingly, devices, systems, and methods for permitting secure toll-free application data network access on an application-by-application basis are desirable.